Pokemon! Boy Version
by Kamui Sayaka
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau kita masuk ke dunia Pokemon? Boy yang secara tidak sengaja tiba-tiba masuk ke sana dan mengembara untuk menjadi Champion, saksikan serunya petualangannya!
1. Chapter 1 : Di mana ini?

**Pokemon Boy Version**

_Hai, ini adalah Fic pertama saya. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, garing dan gak lucu. Pokemon yang ada di sini versi jadul semua cuz tahunya yang itu ajah, ehehe. Oke, selamat membaca, mohon direview yah kalau 'memang' banyak salah._

Chapter 1 – Di mana ini?

Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the story only.

**"Namaku. . . Panggil saja Boy"**

**#Boy's POV#**

Entah mengapa hari ini pulang sekolahnya cepat sekali, mungkin karena masih awal tahun ajaran baru. Yah tak terasa kini saya sudah kelas 11, padahal rasanya baru kemarin saya masuk ke SMK ini. Mungkin karena saya terlalu banyak menyendiri jadi wajar rasanya 1 tahun berlalu begitu cepat.

Langit yang mendung membuat suasana menjadi tenang, untunglah saya sekarang sudah berada di rumah. Segera saya bergegas masuk ke kamar dan menyalakan komputer, berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas web design yang baru tadi diberikan. Terdengar suara Ibu dari luar kamar menyuruhku untuk melepas topi kesayanganku dan mengganti seragam, memang sudah kebiasaan saya memakai topi dan menggunakan seragam -hampir- kemanapun (kecuali di wc), tapi tidak saya hiraukan karena kini saya sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas.

"Yup, selesai juga! Berarti sekarang waktunya untuk bernain Game." Seruku kegirangan dan dengan cepat membuka folder game yang berisi kumpulan _ROM NDS_. Memang sejak SD saya begitu menyukai game bahkan sampai sudah SMK seperti sekarang ini, mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa saya memilih jurusan Rekayasa Perangkat Lunak.

**#Normal POV#**

"Wah mau main game yang mana nih, kebanyakan udah pada tamat semua." Boy kelihatan mengeluh. Udara di luar berubah menjadi dingin, rintik air menetes dengan cepat membasahi bumi. Membuat Boy kembali mengeluh. "Wah hujan lagi, jadi gak konsen nih milih gamenya.. Ah iya main game itu aja." Boy kemudian mengambil sebuah kaset dari tasnya yang dari tadi belum dilepas, dan segera Boy memasukan kaset tersebut kedalam DVD ROM. "Pengen nyobain nih game yang udah lama pengen saya tamatin, hahaha. ."

Sementara itu hujan semakin deras, petir menyambar dengan cepat. Boy sempat sedikit kaget tapi tidak terlalu menghiraukan dan mulai bermain game yang ternyata adalah game Pokemon Yellow Version, meskipun game ini dari console GBA tapi tetap bisa dia mainkan dengan menggunakan Emulator VBA. Game ini seberanya sudah dia mainkan tapi baru awal-awal saja dan itu juga bertahun-tahun yang lalu tapi entah kenapa Boy ingin memainkannya lagi.

"Waduh nih ngomong terus yah. .Kapan mainnya nih?" keluh Boy sambil terus menekan tombol Z di keyboardnya. "Suruh masukkin nama nih, ehehe tentu saja BOY lah.. Mmm, kali ini suruh masukkin nama rival saya, kira-kira siapa yah?" Boy berpikir sejenak. "Eeeeh?".

"CRAASSSSHHH!"

Petir menyambar rumah Boy dan menghancurkan atap rumahnya tepatnya mengarah ke CPU di dekatnya tak luput Boy yang sedang duduk. Kilatan cahaya terjadi begitu lama yang kini mengantam Boy dan komputernya, tubuh Boy memutih menghilang terkena kilatan cahaya petir tersebut.

**#Boy's POV#**

Saya mencoba untuk kabur tapi tubuhku benar-benar kaku tak bisa digerakkan, mataku silau melihat cahaya di depan mataku. Perlahan kupejamkan, tubuh ini terasa begitu ringan apakah saya sudah mati?

"BRUKKKK".

Terdengar sesuatu jatuh dengan keras, saya mencoba untuk bangun dan membuka kedua mata saya. Tapi semuanya masih utuh seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, kulihat sekilingku terasa berbeda. "I-ini, ini bukan kamarku" tiba-tiba layar monitor berkedip begitu cepat dan mengeluarkan tulisan.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI DUNIA POKEMON!"

"Apa? Kenapa Ini?" tubuh saya gemetaran melihat tulisan tersebut.

"KAMU SEKARANG BERADA DI KOTA PALLET, DUNIA POKEMON YANG LUAS SUDAH SIAP UNTUK KAMU JELAJAHI!"

Monitor mendadak mati, saya hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian yang cepat sekali terjadi ini. Saya tidak percaya dengan tulisan yang barusan muncul di monitor. Maka dengan cepat saya bergegas keluar kamar, tapi ini bukan ruangan tengah, kenapa malah saya ada di luar.

**#Normal POV#**

Boy terlihat begitu kaget, menyadari kini dia bukan berada di rumahnya lagi melainkan berada di sebuah kota atau yang lebih tepat di sebut sebuah desa karena hanya ada beberapa rumah saja di situ.

"Ini di mana?" Boy hanya bisa diam dan tentu saja kebingungan, Dia berjalan dengan melihat sekelilingnya yang terlihat begitu asing. "Aduh" tiba-tiba Boy menabrak sesuatu, dia lalu melihat kebelakang yang ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil.

"Eh, maaf.." Boy khawatir melihat anak kecil yang baru saja ditabraknya kesakitan mendadak Boy menjadi senang. "Apakah kamu tahu kita ada di mana ini?" Boy langsung menanyai anak kecil tersebut sambil membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ini kota Pallet kakak! Duh kakak ini aneh sekali sih, jalan sambil putar-putar sampai nabrak aku kan! Terus nanyain ini di mana, huh!" Anak itu terus mengomel tapi tak digubris oleh Boy, expresi mukanya kelihatan kaget tapi kemudian menjadi senang.

"Waaaah.. Berarti saya benar-benar berada di dunia Pokemon dong! Asyik! Eh salah, maksud saya Aneh. Hmmmm.." Boy kelihatan berpikir sejenak, kemudian langsung berlari. "Berarti sekarang saatnya menuju ke tempat dan meminta pokemon, kayak di game!".

**Bersambung…**


	2. Chapter 2 : Tangkap!

Chapter 2 – Tangkap!

Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the story only.

Boy berlari ngos-ngosan dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya Lab Pokemon, segera Dia mendekati pintu Lab tersebut. Terlihat sebuah tulisan tertempel di depan pintu.

_"Untuk saat ini Lab tutup dulu, karena Prof. Oak lagi liburan di Pulau Sevii, mau nangkep pokemon buat starter cuz stoknya abis, kebanyakan buat sate! Nb: Klo pengen Pokedex tinggal ambil aja tuh di Keranjang sampah."_ Boy nylinguk dan melihat Podekex ada di keranjang sampah.

"Ih, ada bekas ingusnya.. Terpaksa dah saya ambil."

**-BOY received Pokedex from tong sampah-**

"Terus di apain nih?" Boy melanjutkan membaca tulisannya.

_"Ya terserah Lu, pergi ke sawah kek, nangkep sapi kek, ehh salah pokemon maksudnya!"_

"He? "

_"Jalan aja lurus ke utara ntar ada sawah! Udah ah, sana pergi!"_

"Aneh, nih tulisan spserti bisa bicara yah? Ah, cepetan ke sana aja." Segera Boy berlari menuju sawah yang dimaksud.

**-Rute 1-**

"Aneh(lagi-lagi), kenapa ada tulisan Rute 1 di atas yah? (A/N: Nyesuain ama game, kalo nglewati rute baru biasanya muncul!) Padahal ini kan sawah?"

"Chu!"

"Eh, apaan tuh?" Boy kaget melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di sawah. "Wah jangan-jangan orang lagi begi—" perkataan Boy terhenti ketika ada..

**-Wild pikachu appeared!-**

"Uwaah! Tikus!" Boy kaget sambil guling-guling di tanah melihat seekor tikus berwarna kuning, dengan telinga panjang dan ekor kaya keris. "Eh, ini kan Pikachu? Wah berarti beneran nih pokemon. Kalau gitu sekarang tangkap!" Boy berlari menangkap Pikachu.

**-Pikachu used Thundershock! - It's super effective!-**

"Uwaaaah" Boy sukses menjadi gosong! "Tikus sialan! Awas kamu!" Boy mengambil sesuatu dari tas. "Ini dia racun Tikus!"

**-BOY used RACUN TIKUS! – PIKACHU became Poisoned-**

"Hahaha rasain!" Boy tertawa girang melihat Pikachu keracunan, membuat hati Pikachu hancur dan sedih.

**-Pikachu fle****w away!-**

"Uwaah kabuur! Tunggu Pikachu, saya gak bermaksud menyakitimu :(" Boy mengejar Pikachu.

**#Pikachu****'s POV#**

"Kamu jahat abang Boy! Teganya kamu menyakiti hatiku, aku benci!" Aku terus menangis menitikan air ken—eh salah, mata maksudnya.

**#Normal POV#**

Kejar-kejaran terjadi, kini Pikachu memimpin disusul oleh Boy di urutan belakang, yah kini mereka akan melewati TTB (Tikungan Tajam Berbahaya). Uwaah terlihat Pikachu dengan mulus melewatinya, dan kini giliran Boy dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati tapi –menginjak ranjau— selip dan..

"Ngiikkkk, GUSRAK, ngeeeng, KEDEBUGh!" terjatuh!

"Pikaaaa Pi!"(_Rasain tuh PUP gw_!)—_'ditranslate pakai Po__'oke Translate'_

"Asem! Saya nginjek ta*i—nya Pikachu!" dengan ini muka Boy pun sukses belepotan. Tapi.. Ternyata Boy masih belum kapok juga, Boy kembali berlari lagi. "Awas kamu pikachu kalau ketangkep saya Rebus hidup-hidup!" teriak Boy sambil ngambil panci dari tasnya. Walah! Tuh tas apa kantong ajibnya DoraTemon yah?

**-Kota Viridian-**

Pikachu memasuki kota duluan, diikuti dengan Boy yang membawa panci sama kompor + LPG 12 KG. Kejar-kejaran terus berlanjut, tapi tiba-tiba Pikachu berhenti di depan seorang gadis. Gadis tersebut langsung membawa dan memeluk Pikachu.

"Kau gak apa-apa kan?" gadis tersebut bertanya pada Pikachu. "Kau keracunan yah, wah gawat! Sini aku suntik Antidote." Pikachu kelihatan udah pasrah melihat Jarum suntik Antidote dan "Nyees" hilang deh racunnya. "Wah kau udah sembuh!" Gadis itu kegiringan, duh girang maksudnya sambil memeluk Pikachu. "Tapi kenapa kok kau bisa keracunan?" Pikachu lalu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Boy yang lagi?

"Weh tunggu Pikachu! Nih airnya udah matang, ayo nyemplung sini!" Boy berteriak sambil membawa kompornya dengan kewalahan.

"Heh! Jadi kau yang ngeracunin Pikachu?" Gadis tadi mendekati Boy sambil marah-marah. Tapi Boy diam saja malah ilernya keluar—iih, hueek— mukanya jadi merah!

**-BOY is Confused and Paralyzed!-**

Wah gawat nih, Boy kenapa yah?

**#Boy's POV#**

"Buset dah, nih cewe cuantik+manizz bangeett!" saya seperti melihat bidadari. Gadis yang berada didepan saya ini benar-benar cantik dan manis sekali, saya jadi kepengen sekai nih dipeluk sama dia. "Peluk saya dong sayang :* "

**#Normal ****POV#**

Wah ternyata Boy naksir gadis ini, gadis berkacamata ini memang benar-benar cantik dan manis. Dia memakai baju dengan lengan panjang dilengkapi dengan sweater warna pink dan rok panjang warna pink juga, dan tak lupa memakai Jilbab.

"Hah? Jilbab? Emang di dunia Pokemon ada yang pake Jilbab?" Boy kaget langsung berdiri, mendadak Confused dan Paralyzednya hilang. (A/N:" Sebenarnya sih gak ada, tapi ini kan Fic buatan gw! Jadi terserah gw dong!") Boy SHOCK!

**-BOY is Confused and Paralyzed! Again!-**

"Heh, bangun! Kau nggak mau ngaku yah?" Gadis tadi marah-marah sambil nabokin Boy pakai Panci. "Wah gawat? Kayaknya dia pingsan nih, aduh aku mukulnya kurang kenceng yah?" Gadis tadi nabokin Boy lagi, kali ini pakai Kompor + tidak lupa LPG 12 KG. "Yeaaaaah!" Boy langsung sadar, tapi masih kejang-kejang –Parlyznya masih ada— gadis tadi loncat-loncat. "Ayo pikachu! Thundersock!"

**-Pikachu used Thundershock! - It's super-super effective!-**

Boy kembali gosong, tapi syukurlah karena serangan tadi Confuse dan Parlyznya hilang.

"Iya, iya saya ngaku deh" Boy duduk dengan pasrah sambil ngeluarin asep gara-gara gosong tadi."Saya terpaksa melakukan semua itu karena, kare—nangis ngikutin gaya disinetron-sinetron—na" Boy langsung guling-guling.

"Karena apa?" Gadis tadi bertanya dengan khawatir takut laki-laki yang lagi guling-guling di depannya itu terkena virus sinetron. "Uwaaah, jangan tulari aku! Hiyaaaa!" mengangkat kompor siap untuk dilempar.

"Ehhh, tunggu dulu saya jawab deh. Ka, kar..Karena saya belum punya pacar, eh salah maksud saya Pokemon" Boy akhirnya memberi tahu alasannya.

"Oh.." Gadis tadi menjawab dengan singkat dan kini Dia tertunduk, Pikachu yang dari tadi bengong segera mendekati Gadis tadi dan memasang muka memelas berharap Dia membalaskan lagi dendamnya kepada Boy. Tapi Gadis tadi masih tetap tertunduk, kemudian berkata. "Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi? Nih ambil!" Gadis tadi memberikan sebuah Poke Ball kepada Boy.

**-BOY received Poke Ball from Sweet n' Cute Girl-** _—Sejak kapan nih namanya jadi Sweet n' Cute Girl?_

"Ayo tangkap Pikachunya!" Pikachu langsung SHOCK! Dan langsung kejang-kejang niruin gaya sinetron Boy.

"Eh, kayaknya Pikachu lebih senang sama kamu. Tuh liat dia seneng banget sampe tidur, ehehe" Boy memegangi Pikachu yang lagi shock. "Rawatlah Pikachu dengan baik, saya pergi dulu. Ini Poke Ballnya terima kasih yah." Boy memberikan kembali Poke Ballnya dan berniat untuk pergi, ceritanya Dia menyerah nih, Pikachu langsung sadar.

"Iya, tapi Poke Ballnya buat kamu aja. Nih!" Poke Ball tadi dikembalikan lagi ke Boy. "Oh iya, nama kau siapa? Nama aku Ai.." Boy hanya bisa diam, terlihat Dia lagi gemetaran. "Eh, kenapa? Kau gak mau ngasih tahu yah? Ya udah, maa—" belum sempat Ai melanjutkan omongannya Boy segera menjawab.

"Nama saya Boy, jadi namamu Ai, nama yang Cantik yah." Ai kaget mendengar ucapan Boy, mukanya kini memerah. "Tadi kamu bilang 'Ya udah ma' apa?"

"Ya udah mau pergi dulu.. Ehehe." Ai berbalik mengambil tas Pinknya dan pergi meninggalkan Boy. "Makasih yah Boy!" kemudian berlari bersama Pikachu yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Sama-sama.. Eh, saya juga harus pergi, tapi kemana nih?"

**Bersambung…**

Wah selesai nih juga nih Chapter 2, kalau ada banyak salah silahkan di Review sesuka hati.


	3. Chapter 3 : Penghuni Hutan

Chapter 3 – Penghuni Hutan

Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the story only.

"Hei nak, mau saya ajari menangkap pokemon?" Kakek-kakek yang dari tadi tiduran di jalan kini bangun, gadis yang ada di sampingnya yang ternyata adalah cucunya ini membangunkannya.

"Wah mau kek! Gimana caranya?" Boy bersemangat melihat ada yang mau mengajarinya menangkap pokemon.

"Oke, ayo ke semak-se—" sebuah tikus melayang dan mendarat tepat di 'anu'nya kakek-kakek.

"Wah tikus apaan tuh?" Boy langsung membuka Pokedexnya dan mengecek tentang Tikus yang membuat sang kakek joged disko.

**-Wild RATTATA appeared!-**

"Sial kamu! Ini bukan burung beneran tahu!" ternyata Rattata—tikus bergigi tonggos— ini mengira burungnya kakek ini adalah burung beneran cuz gerak-gerak sih(?) "Nak coba lihat ini." Sang kakek melirik ke arah Boy, Boy langsung antusias melihat kakek-kakek yang masih joged disko di depannya itu. "Maju Poke Ball!" Poke Ball dilempar ke arah Rattata dan…

"Meleset?" Boy langsung Parlyz saat itu juga melihat Poke Ball yang dilempar kakek mengenai Cucunya. Wuah langsung nangis deh.

"Maaf Cu, kakek udah tau eh tua maklum lah. Hahahaha, pokemonnya kamu aja yang nangkep." Melihat sang kakek yang mau pergi, Rattata yang 'kangen' sama 'burung'nya kakek segera bereaksi. Rattata kembali melayang ke arah burung dan kali ini diGIGIT, kakek kembali joged disko dan kali ini ditambah atraksi tukang parkir/parkur yang guling-guling di lantai sambil naik-naik di pohon dengan Rattata yang masih tetap menggigit Burungnya. Sedangkan Boy? Kabur entah kemana.

**#Boy's POV#**

**-Rute 22-**

'Sialan tuh kakek, lama-lama saya jadi korban Rattata berikutnya! Tapi ini jalan ke arah mana yah?" Di depan saya hanya ada satu jalan dengan rerumputan yang cukup tebal. Saya berpikir ini mungkin jalan ke kota berikutnya, tapi kenapa di depan saya hanya ada gedung? Memang tidak mirip gedung tapi lebih mirip bangunan. Mungkin jalan berikutnya, jadi saya beranikan untuk masuk ke sana. Ternyata hanya ada satu orang saja di dalam bangunan ini dan satu ruangan, tapi baru saja saya ingin masuk ruangan itu orang yang ada di samping saya berkata.

"Hanya Tralner yang berkemampuan tinggi yang boleh lewat ke sini!" kata orang itu melarang.

"Trainer? Apa itu?"

"Trainer itu sebutan bagi orang yang melatih Pokemon. Hmm, kamu belum punya BOULDER BADGE yah? Maaf saya gak bisa ngijinin kamu masuk." Perkataan orang itu belum dapat saya mengerti.

"Emang Boulder Badge itu apa yah?" Saya bertanya lagi, maklum saya dulu belum pernah mainin sampai tamat game pokemon ini.

"Itu Lencana khusus yang diberikan Gym Leader Brock kalau kamu berhasil mengalahkannya! Dan ada 8 Badge, kalau bisa mengumpulkan semuanya maka kamu bisa mengikuti Pokemon League."

"Hah? Terus dimana saja dapetinnya?"

"Di setiap Gym, hampir ada di setiap kota, termasuk di kota Viridian. Dan kalau kamu berhasil mengalahkan Gym Leadernya kamu bakalan dapetin Badgenya. Kalau sudah dapetin semua datanglah kesini lagi untuk mengikuti Pokemon League yang menang di Leagueini akan menjadi Champion! Trainer terhebat!" Ucapan orang ini membuat saya menjadi mengerti, jadi ini tujuan utama dari game ini.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu sekaranglah saatnya untuk mengalahkan mereka semua! Makasih bang." Yah, saya segera bergegas ke kota Viridian untuk mengalahakan Gym Leadernya.

**#Normal POV#**

Boy keluar dari bangunan Pokemon League, kini Dia berlari menuju ke arah kota Viridian tapi larinya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba..

**-Wild NIDORAN**** appeared!-**

"Wah Nidoran?" Boy kaget setelah melihat Pokedexnya. "Wah dia kayaknya mau nyerang nih, tapi saya gak punya pokemon + Racun tikusnya udah abis! Waduuuuh Gawaat"

**- NIDORAN**** used Tackle! -**

"Uwaah" Boy terpental kebelakang, serudukkan Nidoran tadi membuat Boy susah napas! –Minum neo napasin!— "Oh, yah pake Poke Ball aja!"

**- Boy used Poke Ball! –** Nidoran masuk kedalam Poke Ball, langsung joged disko! "Buff" keluar lagi.

**-Aww! It appeared to be caught!****-** Boy garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ah, ambil lagi ah Poke Ballnya, masih ba—"

**- NIDORAN**** used Tackle! Again!-**

Boy terkena serudukkan Nidoran lagi, perutnya kini mulai keroncongan "—gus laper nih." Boy melirik ke arah Nidoran yang lagi marah, tapi melihat hawa hajat eh jahat dari Boy membuat Nidoran langsung KEOK! Nidoran langsung lari, tapi Boy tidak mau tinggal diam dan menimpuk Nidoran dengan Poke Ball dan setelah adegan joged disko maka..

**-All right! NIDORAN**** was chaugt!-**

Akhirnya Boy mendapatkan pokemon pertamanya, dan menirukan joged disko nidoran.

**-Do you want to give a nickname to NIDORAN**** ?-**

"Apa yah? Hmm karena namanya Nidoran jadi saya kasih nama Nido Rhoma!" Nidoran berontak keluar dari Poke Ball dan nyeruduk Boy. "Ampun, saya kasih nama Nido aja deh." Nidoran kelihatan senang, kini Dia mendekati Boy. "Pokemon yang nyebelin yah, tapi gak apa-apa cuz dia pokemon pertamaku hore! (Bukan cinta pertama yah! Cuz cinta pertamaku cuma ama Ai).. Ehehehe" Boy yang senyum-senyum aneh membuat Nidoran Shock! Maka Nidoran menyeruduk Boy lagi, berharap dia sadar tapi malah pingsan. "Awas kamu Nido!"

**-Kota Viridian-**

"Jadi ini Gymnya" Boy kini berdiri di depan Gym kota Viridian yang kelihatannya sudah lama tidak terurus. "Aneh, kenapa pintunya dikunci?" kata Boy sambil mencoba membuka pintu Gym.

"Pokemon Gym ini selalu tutup, aku sendiri gak tahu siapa Leadernya." Terdengar suara kakek-kakek dari belakang Boy, perkataan tersebut membuat Boy menjadi kehilangan semangatnya. "Tapi jangan khawatir, di kota Pewter ada Pokemon Gym lagi, di sana buka kok."

"Tapi kota Pewter ada di mana kek? Saya gak tahu nih." Boy garuk-garuk kepala Nido –aneh padahal Nido ada di dalam pokebal!—nya Boy maksudnya. Tahu kan?

"Wah repot kalau dijelasin, nih ambil saja sebagai kenang-kenangan." Kata kakek itu sambil memberikan sesuatu.

**-BOY received TOWN MAP as Kenang-kenangan-**

"Wah makasih yah kek?" Tapi Kakek-kakek tersebut sudah menghilang—saya turut sedih—"Saya juga, tapi berarti berikutnya ke…?"

**-Rute 2-**

"Ada bangunan, menurut kakek-kakek yang gak jadi ngilang tadi katanya kalau ada pergantian rute biasanya ada bangunan kaya gini. Hmm berarti bener yah"

"Iya kan, kakek bilang juga apa." Uwwaaah, kakek-kakek yang tadi menghilang kini ada di sebelah Boy! "Ya iyalah, dari tadi saya nganterin nih anak! Udah dulu yah, kakek mau cau!" gaul juga ini kakek.

"Biasa aja!" iya-iya deh. "Oke, masuk!" Maka dimulailah! "Apaan?" Memasuki bangunan, kan? "Ah, iya bener-bener gak lucu."

**-Hutan Viridian-**

"Serem banget nih hutan, di mana-mana cuma pohon ama rumput terus ama suara-suara pokemon, huuu dingin." kebetulan pas Boy berada di hutan Viridian sudah malam jadi suasana di situ benar-benar mencekam. "Takut, ngantuk, laper, kangen ama ai, wah campur aduk dah perasaan saya nih. Tapi kok tiba-tiba ngantuk banget yuaaahhh." Langsung tidur Boy, terdengar suara berisik dari arah semak-semak ternyata itu Butterfree yang membuat Boy ketiduran menggunakan Sleep Powder!

"Bzbzbzbzb.."—ini suaranya Butterfree, sebentar.. lagi ditranslate dulu. Nah sudah selesai—'_Nah, saya berhasil nih orangnya sudah tidur, ayo teman-teman kita santap makan kita!_'—Buset! Artinya panjang sangat!—

Puluhan, ratusan, ribuan bahkan jutaan Butterfree—Kebanyakan! Singkat aja jadi beberapa gitu!—Beberapa Butterfree keluar dari semak-semak, pohon, rumah, kuburan, wc, sekolah, warnet, dan semuanya menuju tokoh utama kita: Boy! Ayo bangun Bung! Mau jadi santapan malah tidur—halaah biaran aja!_'Geplak'_ nabok narator pake keyboard— Mohon maaf atas Kegajeannya! :D

Melihat Boy dalam bahaya Nido keluar dari Poke Ball dan terjadilah adu hajar antar pasukan Butterfree vs Nido, tapi tidak cukup Butterfree saja yang ikut berhajar ria ternyata pokemon penghuni hutan Viridian yang lainnya juga sudah bersiap! Wah Nido dalam buaya – bahaya maksudnya— seluruh penghuni hutan ngamuk!

**Bersambung…**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tantangan!

Chapter 4 – Tantangan!

Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the story only.

"Uwaah, masih ngantuk nih." Boy terbangun dan segera menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Cahaya mentari pagi yang menembus dedaunan membuat daerah di sekilingnya menjadi terang. "Eh, di mana ini yah?" Boy berpikir sejenak sambil melihat sekeliling, dilihatnya banyak pokemon yang berserakan dan Nido. "Nido? Woy kenapa kamu bisa ada disitu? Eh, apa ini?" Pokedexnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

**-NIDO grew to Level 20!-**

"Apa? Kenapa bisa? Padahal kemarin Nido masih level 2!" Boy kaget, dengan posisi hendak melakukan joged disko tapi—"Kenapa di sini ada banyak Pokemon yang pada tepar/fainted yah? Wah jangan-jangan.." Boy ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Nido dan Pokemon yang lainnya pada joged disko sampai pada teler! Mereka tadi malam pasti pada ajeb-ajeb yah! Wah kenapa gak ngajak-ngajak sih!"

"BLETAKK!" sebongkah batu mendarat di kepala Boy, sukses membuatnya tepar.

"Nidoooo!" –_PT(Po__'okeTranslate) : 'Rasain tuh Rock Throw!'_— Ternyata Nido terbangun dan langsung menyerang Trainernya.

"Sialan!" Boy hidup lagi sambil memegang kepalanya yang bertambah maju 10 cm. "Kenapa kamu ajeb-ajeb gak ngajak!" Si Nido langsung ditabokin sama Boy.

"Zriiiiiiinng!"

"Eh, apaan?" terlihat di sekiling Boy para Pokemon yang tepar bangkit dari kuburnya. "Waaddhepaak! Tuh Pokemon kenapa matanya pada kebakar gitu?"

**-Wild Butterfrees, Caterpies, Kakunas, Beedrills, Metapods, ****and Weedles appeared!-**

"Woy Nido bangun! Aduh Nido tepar nih gara-gara tadi saya tabokin!" Boy mulai panik, Nidonya yang tepar tidak dapat membantu. "Oke, cuma ada 1 cara untuk mengalahakan mereka!" Boy bangkit, memasukkan kembali Nido ke Poke Ballnya dan segera memasang kuda-kuda. "Ayo semuanya naik kuda-kudaan nih!" tapi para Pokemon berkata lain.

"Zleeeeebh!" Serangan telak dari arah belakang membuat Boy tak berkutik dan terjatuh.

"Beedrill yah? Hmm.. Lebah yang benar-benar mengganggu." di saat yang genting seperti itu Boy masih sempat-sempatnya melihat Pokedex. Sementara itu Pokemon yang lainnya sudah tidak sabar menunggu giliran mereka untuk menyerang. "Terima ini!" pukulan Boy melayang tepat mengenai Beedrill dan langsung membuatnya tersungkur, inilah pertarungan antara Pokemon dengan Trainer! "Ayo siapa lagi yang mau?" Pokemon yang lainnya langsung mengepung Boy dan bersiap menyerang, tapi—"Ibuuuuu!" Boy berlari.

**-Got away safely!-**

"Huh, huh, huh.. Sialan Pokemon-pokemon penggemar ajeb-ajeb itu masih aja ngikutin! Tapi ini di mana yah?"

**-Kota Pewter-**

"Wah, gak nyangka saya udah berlari jauh juga. Berarti sekarang saya bisa melawan Gym Leader yang ada di kota ini! Baiklah sekarang langsung aja ke Pokemon Gym!" Boy langsung bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu!" seseorang memanggil dari arah belakang Boy membuatnya kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ai?" ternyata orang yang memanggilnya adalah Ai yang sedang bersama Pikachunya.

**#Ai POV#**

Seorang laki-laki bertopi hitam yang mengenakan baju putih yang terbuka dengan kaos biru didalamnya dan celana hitam yang bagian bawahnya dilipat sampai kelihatan sepatu hitamnya menoleh dengan kaget ke arahku. Laki-laki bertas hijau ini tidak lain adalah Boy, orang yang baru kemarin Aku kenal. Terlihat jelas dari mukanya yang memerah tertutup rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan itu merpelihatkan kalau Dia baru saja kecapean.

"Ka.. kau mau ke mana Boy? Kayaknya kamu habis berlari jauh banget?" tanyaku penasaran melihat Boy yang dari tadi gemetaran.

"Eh, sa.. saya mau ke Pokemon Gym, i.. iya, tadi saya habis lari-lari pagi dari sana, ehehe.." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan Viridian.

"Oh, kau mau melawan Gym Leader Brock yah? Berarti kau udah punya Pokemon dong?" Aku bertanya lagi karena penasaran.

"I, iya kemarin saya baru saja mendapatkannya." lalu Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pokemon dari Poke Ballnya.

"Waah, Nidoran yah? Hmm, kalau gak salah ini yang laki-laki kan?" kembali Aku bertanya.

"Ehh, i.. iya. Kamu tahu banyak tentang Pokemon ya." Boy menjawab dengan gugup.

"Gak juga, tapi kelihatannya Nidoranmu lagi gak sehat. Emang kenapa?" tanyaku karena kulihat Nidorannya Boy terkulai lemas.

"Ahh, iya ya, ta.. tadi Dia kecapean, mungkin habis bertarung dengan Pokemon." jawab Boy dengan mencurigakan.

"Wah gawat, cepat bawa Dia ke Pokemon Center!"

"Pokemon Center? Apaan tuh Ai?" Boy bertanya kepadaku dengan bingung.

"Itu tempat untuk mengobati Pokemon yang terluka, di sana Pokemonmu akan di obati sampai sehat lagi. Cepat kau pergi ke bangunan yang berwana merah itu." Aku menunjuk ke arah Pokemon Center yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami.

"Iya baiklah!" Boy menjawab dengan tegas.

**#Boy POV#**

**-Pokemon Center-**

"Ini, Pokemonmu sekarang sudah sehat kembali." kata suster yang berbaju pink sambil mengembalikan Poke Ball Nido kepadaku. "Kami harap bisa melihatmu lagi." tapi sepertinya harapan mereka itu tidak akan terkabul.

"Iya." Saya cuma bisa menjawab iya karena mungkin akan melihatnya lagi.

"Hei tuan, apa kamu pengen mendengar pokemonku bernyanyi?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang berada didekat Saya.

"Huh, saya gak suka dengerin lagu, apa lagi musik!" bentakku keras karena saya paling benci dengan yang namanya musik.

"Wah padahal suara Pokemonku sangat indah loh." Anak itu kelihatan ingin merayuku.

"Suara kentutku jauh lebih bagus."

"Wah nantang nih orang! Ayo Jigglypuff! Sing!" Anak itu mengeluarkan Pokemonnya yang mirip seperti bola sepak berwarna merah muda.

**-Jigglypuff used SING!-**

Pokemon itu kemudian menyanyi dengan suara yang tidak jelas, sambil matanya dipejamkan. Suaranya terdengar bagus tapi tiba-tiba Trainernya terjatuh dan langsung tepar. Orang-orang yang berada di sini juga satu per satu tepar, hingga rasanya saya ingin sekali tidur.

**#Normal POV#**

"Bruukkk!" Boy terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, nyanyian Jigglypuff tadi ternyata membuat semua orang tertidur. Setelah sukses membuat semuanya tertidur Jigglypuff juga ikutan tidur—yah sepi deh—tapi tiba-tiba seseorang datang.

"Boy! Kau lama bange—eh kenapa malah tidur!" Ai panik melihat Boy yang kini tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas Spring Bed. "Spring Bed dari mana? Wah dari tasnya kali, tapi mesti dibina—" Pikachunya Ai melompat ke arah Boy. "—sakan dulu Dia, Pikachu! Thundershock!"

**-Pikachu used Thundershock! - It's super-super****-super effective!-**

"Uwaaaaaahh!" Boy berteriak keras sambil loncat kegirangan karena tubuhnya kini sukses gosong, dan langsung melirik dengan asap ke arah Pikachu. "Heh, pengen saya blender?" bentak Boy sambil mengeluarkan seperangkat alat tulis.

"Hey Boy! Katanya pengen melawan Gym Leader!" teriak Ai menyadarkan Boy.

"Ah iya!" Boy baru sadar kalau Dia mimisan –terlalu lama lihat Ai nih—

**-Pewter Pokemon Gym-**

"Di mana Gym Leadernya?" Boy berteriak dengan keras menggunakan TOA yang baru saja dichargenya.

"Heh, ada di sini!" Seorang pemuda yang tidak memakai baju memelototi Boy dengan matanya yang sipit.

"Aaampun Bang! Jangan perkosa saya! Saya belum nikah ama Ai nih! Huehuehuee!" Boy berteriak histeris supaya pemuda berambut jabrik ini mau memper—bukan kosa yah!—lakukannya dengan biak eh baik.

"Ngapain! Saya kan Gym Leader di sini, mana mungkin saya berbuat Biadab seperti itu!" seru pemuda ini sambil menunjuk ke arah Boy yang sedang asyik menjilati ingusnya.

"Oh, jadi kamu Brock!" Ingus terakhir berhasil dihisapnya. "Kalau begitu saya tantang kamu untuk pertarungan Pokemon!" seru Boy sambil menodongkan telunjuknya yang masih ada bekas ingusnya ke arah Brock.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu!"

Maaf, baru update sekarang :D


	5. Chapter 5 : Pokemon Legenda

Chapter 5 – Pokemon Legenda

Discalimer: I don't own Pokemon! Just the story only.

"Pertarungan 1 lawan 1, kalau Pokemonmu menang akan aku berikan Boulder Badge ini." Brock menunjukan sebuah lencana yang mirip batu. "Tapi kalau kalah, bersiaplah untuk jadi tukang cukur jem—" sambil menunjuk ke arah bawah."—polku!"

"Oke siap, ayo mulai!" Boy menyanggupi.

**-Brock wants to fight! - Brock sent out Onyx!-**

"Uwaah! Pokemon apa batu itu yah! Panjang + gede banget kaya—tau kan apa?—" Boy terkagum eh terkaget(?) "Baiklah giliran Saya!" lalu mengambil Poke Ballnya.

**-Go! Nido!-**

Nido yang baru saja keluar dari Poke Ballnya kelihatan sangat marah kepada Boy gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi.

"Waduh, kenapa nih Nido." Boy menelan ludahnya ketika melihat aura kegelepan yang menyelimuti Pokemonnya itu. "Nido ganteng, jangan marah yah!" Boy memasang muka tersenyum yang maksa, karena takut dengan Pokemonnya yang sekarang hanya berjarak 0,5 mm dengannya.

"Woy! Niat Battle gak nih!" Brock mulai tidak sabaran. "Jangan harap kamu bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari Gymku ini yah! Heahahahahahah!" Ikutan memasang muka tersenyum seperti Boy. "Ayo Onix seraaaaaang!"

**-Onyx used Skull Bash!-**

Onyx mulai meluncur ke arah Nido dengan kecepatan penuh, tubuhnya kini berputar dengan cepat dan langsung menghantam Nido!

"GACRRRRROOOOOTTTTT!" benturan keras pun terjadi tubuh Nido kini memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan akibat benturan keras tadi! Wah gawat bisa-bisa tewas nih Pokemon! Boy yang melihatnya kini hanya bisa joged disko, sedangkan Brock meringis senang karena menahan hajatnya. Cahaya yang terpancar dari Nido kini berubah menjadi warna merah, terus menjadi kuning, dan hijau di langit yang biru sangat pas sekali dengan alunan suara tangis Brock yang masih terus menahan hajatnya dan Boy yang sedang berjoged ria. Tapi tunggu dulu apa yang terjadi? Cahaya tersebut redup dan Onyx berhenti berputar..

"BRUAAAKK!" Hujan batu kini terjadi dengan dahsyatnya menghantam seluruh isi Gym, terutama atapnya yang langsung ambruk, dindingnya yang bolong-bolong dan lantainya yang mengkilap. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menggelinding ke arah Boy yang sedang tergeletak tidak berdaya gara-gara mencium bau hajatnya Brock. Apakah itu?

"Eh, ini kan kepalanya Onyx?" Boy langsung sadar ketika melihat ada benda yang menggelinding ke arahnya yang ternyata adalah kepala Onyx dan langsung saja dimakannya. "Hueek, kurang asin! Eh, tapi kenapa kepalanya Onyx ada di sini?" Boy kaget melihat sekilingnya kini hancur berantakan, dan pandangannya kini tertuju ke arah Brock yang lagi buang hajat, oh ternyata bukan Boy malah melihat ke arah sesuatu yang menyeramkan di tengah arena pertarungan. Sesuatu yang bertubuh besar dengan empat kaki bertanduk dan gigi yang tajam. "Nido?"

**-Congratulation, your NIDORAN has evolved into Nidorino!-**

"Eh, berevolusi?" Boy hanya bisa tercengang melihat Pokedexnya, kini sudah jelas Nidorannya telah berevolusi menjadi Nidorino. Boy langsung berlari ke arah Nidorinonya dengan adegan slow motion seperti di sinetron-sinetron.

**-****Nido**** used ****Quick attack!****- **Boy jungkir balik terkena serangan Pokemonnya yang ternyata masih marah.

"Untunglah kau baik-baik saja Nido." kata Boy sambil mengucurkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Wah, ternyata kamu menang yah!" terdengar suara Brock dari arah jamban di belakang Boy. "Ini Boulder Badgenya, maaf agak kotor tadi gak sengaja nyemplung di WC dulu," kata Brock sambil memberikan sebuah lencana yang berbau sangat sedap kepada Boy.

"Iya makasih banyak, hueeeeek!" kata Boy yang kini mimisannya bertambah deras.

"Kalau ada Boulder Badge, Pokemon yang levelnya di bawah 30 akan nurut sama kamu. Dan ini juga buat kamu." Brock mengulurkan sebuah CD –Celana Dalam(?)— berukuran kecil. "Ini TM/Technical Machine, ini digunakan untuk mengajari Pokemonmu sebuah serangan."

"Technical Machine? Teknik Mesin maksudnya? Wah maaf banget, saya jurusannya RPL bung, gak ngerti apa-apa ama mesin-mesin kayak gituan.. beda jurusan uy!" kata Boy yang langsung terpental setelah pukulan Brock mendarat tepat di mukanya.

"Terserah!" seru Brock yang kini kembali ke jamban untuk melanjutkan buang hajatnya.

**-Rute 3-**

Boy terpental begitu jauh dan jatuh tepat di depan sebuah Pokemon Center diikuti Nidonya yang langsung nyungsep.

"Heh, Nido bangun! Huh, malah tepar di sini sih!" Boy kaget melihat Pokemon Center di depannya. "Kebetulan banget, saya sembuhin Nido dulu," katanya kemudian langsung memasukkan Nido ke Poke Ballnya dan memasuki Pokemon Center.

**-Pokemon Center-**

"Wah akhirnya kita ketemu lagi kan!" seru suster berbaju pink yang langsung menyambut Boy.

"Eh kamu? Kok kamu tahu saya sih? Padahal saya baru aja ke sini." Boy langsung kaget melihat suster yang mirip dengan suster yang ada di kota Pewter.

"Iya kan setiap ada pengunjung saya langsung sambut begitu, hapalanku otomatis keluar, huehueheu.."

"Eh, iya. Tolong sembuhin Pokemon saya," kata Boy sambil menyerahkan Poke Ball Nidonya ke suster berbaju pink.

"Iya, silahkan tunggu sebentar tapi lama juga gak apa apa sih. Huehuehuehuee.." Mendadak muka susternya berubah garang.

"I.. iy.. iya" Boy langsung berlari ke arah kursi di belakangnya. "Huh, mengerikan. Tapi sambil menunggu saya duduk di sini aja ah." Boy kemudian duduk dan langsung tidur.

"Hey? Apa kamu pernah melihat Pokemon Legenda?" terdengar suara seorang bapak-bapak yang langsung membuat Boy terbangun.

"Hah? Pokemon Legenda? Emang ada?" Boy berteriak kaget membuat para penghuni Pokemon Center menjadi senang tidak karuan.

"Hush! Jangan berisik!" bapak-bapak tadi mencoba menenangkan Boy. "Di dunia Pokemon ini ada Pokemon yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat! Bahkan di sini saja hanya ada 4! 3 di antaranya adalah Pokemon burung dan 1 lagi adalah Pokemon Bayangan yang sangat jarang sekali ditemukan! Para Pokemon ini disebut Pokemon Legenda!"

"Wah, hebat! Saya baru tahu Pak!" Boy tenang kembali setelah menghabiskan satu toples obat maag.

"Dan kamu tahu, saya punya salah satunya. Ini adalah pokemon bayangan yang saya maksud" bapak-bapak tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah Poke Ball yang langsung membuat hati Boy menjadi gunda gulana ingin sekali memilikinya. "Dan karena kamu anak yang baik karena udah ngabisin obat maagnya saya maka akan saya jual Pokemon ini!" bapak-bapak ini menawarkan Pokemonnya membuat Boy tak kaget karuan.

"Wah yang bener puak? Saya mawu membelinya! Tuapi puasti muaaaahal yuuah!" kata Boy yang kini ingusnya langsung bececeran ke mana-mana.

"Murah kok, cuma seriburupiyah!" tampang jahat langsung terpasang pada bapak-bapak ini.

"Waaddhepaak! Saya langsung beli pak!" Boy memberikan uangnya dan transaksi berbahaya ini pun terjadi dengan adegan slow motion.

**-****boy**** received ****Shadow Pokemon**** from Bapak-bapak!- **Boy jingkrak-jingkrak menirukan adegan pembunuhan di sinetron-sinteron.

**-Do you want to give a nickname to Shadow Pokemon?-**

"Hmm, apa yah? Ah iya DERAGON aja!" kini dipeluknya Poke Ball Pokemon legendanya itu. "Akhirnya dapet juga Pokemon keduaku! Horeeee!"

" Woyy! Pokemonmu udah sembuh nih!" teriak Suster sambil menyerahkan Poke Ball Nido ke Boy.

"Iya, makasih gak usah teriak-teriak gitu!"

"Hehehe, maaf. Kami harap bisa melihatmu lagi." kata Suster memasang senyum maksa.

"Gak bakal! Huh ganggu aja tuh suster! Ah iya pak, ini pokemonnya jenis apa yah?" kata Boy yang berbalik ke tempat bapak-bapak tadi yang sekarang sudah lenyap. "Pak?"

**-Gunung Moon-**

"Sial tuh Bapak-bapak ngilangnya ke mana sih! Huh masa' masuk kedalam gua kayak gini?" Boy melangkahkan kakinya ke sana ke mari mencari Bapak-bapak yang tadi menghilang di Pokemon Center. "Huh, gua ini gelap banget lagi. Jadi ngeri juga nih." mendadak langkah kaki Boy terhenti ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu. "Eh, apa ini?"

"Graaaaah!"

**Bersambung…**

A/N: Maaf yah kalau lama bangeeet updatenya. Makasih udah mau membaca cerita gaje ini, hehey. Mau dilanjutkan lagi? Atau cerita ini dihapus aja? :o


End file.
